User talk:Thurston town privateer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the How to summon your own supernatural twin page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:24, August 17, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:25, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:05, August 17, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:29, October 27, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:00, December 15, 2015 (UTC) In Reply I thank you for your compliment. All I can really tell you in order for your stories to not be deleted is that you should try to write original material. Steer clear of video game pastas, and try reading some on here and try to spot a pattern. If something becomes common enough to seem cliche, just try not to include it in your story. Aside from that, if you have a word processing program, such as Microsoft Word or something of comparable nature, use that to avoid spelling and grammatical mistakes. And personally, I never write when I'm not inspired, hence my lack of new material. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 01:24, December 31, 2015 (UTC) RE: New story ideas Greetings, I am so glad that you enjoy my stories, thank you so much. Of course I'm interested in hearing some terrifying tales. Please send them over or send me some links. I'd also love to hear any cultural aspects that could apply to them, as well as any historical revelance they may have to your country. Also, any ideas you have as to how they may be updated, rewriten or made modern while still reflecting the traditions they came from and ancient fears they were made to represent. Thanks for thinking of me and messaging me. I look forward to hearing these stories. Yours truly, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:51, December 31, 2015 (UTC) You can post them in Paste Bin and send me a link or send them to my email: humboldtlycanthrope at gmail dot com. Sounds hardcore, true stories are always much more horrifying than any fictions we can make up. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:57, January 1, 2016 (UTC) BloodOrgy666.com Hey, buddy, just thought I'd let you know that I got a new one up. I went all out and made a video and created a webpage for it. Check it out: Daddy's Little Princess. Definitely one of my absolute bests. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 22:03, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry, but it's obvious I've read your stories, I've even commented to this effect on your forum post. If you want, I can choose one of your stories and list out all the punctuation (you forget to put commas before dialogue, you leave punctuation out of dialogue, you don't use apostrophes in contractions, you forget to punctuate a number of sentences properly, etc.), capitalization (You fail to capitalize proper nouns, you randomly capitalize I and forget to capitalize it at times, etc.), spelling (numerous typos "dead body bbecause i was unable to save hi"), wording (awkward wording, incomplete sentences, etc. "She then take my uniform off and washed it", "Sandals, slippers, shoes, TV, Fridge, anything.", etc.) and story issues. Although I doubt that will help you as you seem only interested in passing the blame and spending none of the time to improve your own stories. Feel free to look over the quality standards or this guide. On another note, I have never deleted your story because it was NSFW, I have deleted them because they were well-below quality standards. Feel free to be offended all you want, it won't help you improve and frankly after reading your message, I doubt you want to improve and are instead seeking to vent and blame someone else for your inadequacies. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:02, May 12, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry you feel like I'm the bad guy here for deleting your stories, but we have these standards for a reason and no one is exempt from them. If anyone posts a story that falls below those guidelines, it will be deleted. Simple as that. I don't pick out people and I don't give anyone special treatment. As for telling your friends if I delete a low quality story of yours, make sure to show them what you've written as well so they can see both sides to the issue. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 07:29, May 13, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:55, June 2, 2016 (UTC)